


Not It’s Intended Purpose

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, I hurt my boy too much oof, Insecure Logan, Logan Needs A Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Multi, Patton Bucks, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Based on the Patton Bucks concept by @marsupials-of-mars on tumblr.Logan believes Patton Bucks are worthless for Logic. He does not need ‘small favours’ or ‘little treats’, nor does he need the fatherly love the Moral side provides. So why not give away his Patton Bucks for his own benefit?





	Not It’s Intended Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: God, it’s good to write again. Based on the Patton Bucks concept by @marsupials-of-mars on tumblr. https://xxfoxit.tumblr.com/post/183621426095/concept

“Good job, Logan!” Patton giggled as Logan crossed the kitchen to put his now empty glass in the sink.

“What exactly are you congratulating me for this time?” Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses.

“You stayed hydrated! I know how focused you get sometimes, and I’m just so gosh darn proud of you for looking after yourself!”

“I… Thank you, Patton, but-”

“Here! You get one of these!” Patton beamed as he thrust a rainbow strip of paper at Logan.

A Patton Buck.

Logan stared at the buck as though it offended him, the brightly coloured paper mocking him, degrading him like a child being rewarded with a sticker for some menial task.

The Patton Bucks had been devised by Patton as a way of rewarding each side for certain things and thus allowing them a chance to use the buck for ‘small favours’ and ‘little treats’, such as choosing a movie on movie night, or getting a certain meal prepared for them.

Logan saw little point.

Except… No. He couldn’t.

“Please stop offering me those…” Logan sighed, pushing it away.

“You… you don’t… want it?” Patton practically whimpered, holding the paper close to his chest. “B-but you earned it, Lo…”

“I did nothing of the sort, I merely obtained a drink because my throat was parched. That does not warrant a reward.”

“But you did it all by yourself!” Patton argued, holding the paper out again. “Please, Lo…”

“Fine…” Logan snatched the buck and turned on his heel to head back to his room without uttering another word. Well, until Roman walked past him in the corridor.

“Hey, you got a Patton buck?”

“You can have it if you cease speaking to me.” Logan practically forced the buck into Roman’s hand before skulking off. Roman would have spat at Logan in offence, but he was too smug with the buck to care. He quickly shoved it into his pocket before Virgil saw.

* * *

Logan sighed, staring at the box of Patton bucks in his lap. He had a whole shoebox of neatly stacked papers that he had no intention of using, so why did he keep them? It wasn’t like he was sentimental about the feeling of being rewarded, of the pride in himself, about the brushing of his and Patton’s fingers when he’d obtained a buck.

Because that was completely illogical.

He supposed they had their uses, such as when he needed to bribe someone into partaking in an experiment, or pleading with them to keep something secret. He’d lost count how many he’d given to Roman alone, just so the Creative side would stop calling him names.

So why did it hurt hen he saw the other sides spend them, receiving a gentle, fond touch from Patton before he prepared whatever they’d purchased.

So here he was, with a box of worthless coloured paper, because love and emotions and sentiment and FamILY didn’t apply to Logic.

He didn’t desperately want to purchase hugs and touches from the other sides, of course not, because touch was illogical. He didn’t think about those soft hair ruffles or supporting hands on shoulders or quick comforting hugs from the Fatherly side. He didn’t think about the other sides cuddling while watching whatever movie they’d purchased. Why did Logic need that?

Logan gasped as a drop of liquid fell onto one hand, then another. It took the logical side a few moments to realise he was crying, a choke escaping his throat.

“No, no, why…?” He scrubbed at his eyes behind his glasses in an attempt to hide the tears. He didn’t _want_ to spend his Patton Bucks on touches, of course not, what a ridiculous notion! No, he was just… He was just getting excess dust and bacteria out his eyes.

_“Logan?”_

“Virgil!” Logan jolted upright, knocking the box of bucks onto the floor, sending them scattering.

“Logan, what was that?” Virgil asked, his head poking through the door. He froze when he saw Logan’s devastated expression. “What’s…?”

“Virgil, I will give you 10 Patton Bucks if you leave right now.”

“Fuck that!”

“Virgil-”

“10 Patton Bucks, I won’t tell anyone that you’re crying, but you gotta tell me why.”

“15 Patton Bucks, I will let you stay but will not tell you.”

“10 Patton Bucks, you tell me, or I get Dad.”

“Fine…” Logan sighed, indicating to the floor. “Help yourself.”

“Um, thanks, I guess.” Virgil muttered, moving to sit on the floor next to where Logan sat on the bed. “So, you gonna tell me?” Virgil asked, collecting the Patton Bucks up and putting them back in their box, pocketing 10 for himself.

“I am merely stressed.”

“Sure, and I’m Deceit.” Virgil spat. “What’s going on? Why’re all your Bucks on the floor?”

“I was… wondering what to spend them on.” Logan half-lied. Virgil looked up at him.

“And you’re crying because of that…?”

“Yes.”

“Right, take this.” Virgil shoved a handful of Patton Buck’s into Logan’s hand. “Talk these to Patton, and ask him for something. Anything you want. Ten things, twenty things, anything.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re sitting here in a box so you can shove them at us when it’s convenient. You _are_ gonna use one, and I’m gonna watch. Come on.” Virgil grabbed Logan’s hand and yanked him up, dragging him out of the room and to the kitchen. “Hey, Pat?”

“Hey, Kiddo!” Patton perked up from the kitchen, where Roman was handing over his newly acquired Patton buck for a snack of his choosing. “Oh, hello again, Lo! What’cha got there?”

“Patton, I would like to purchase something, but I’m uncertain as to what.” Logan muttered. Patton’s smile faltered, but he kept it up.

“Wel, shucks… You could ask for anything you want, you know? A meal, or a movie, or I’m sure Roman would let you buy some time in his mindscape! What is it that you _really_ want?”

“What I want?” Logan whispered.

What did he want…? He thought back to the times he watched the others hand over Patton Bucks, receiving a ruffle of their hair or a hug or a Paton the back and a laugh from the Fatherly side before he prepared whatever it was they’d purchased from him. He wanted that… To be as much a part of the FamILY as they were, to be touched like that.

“How many bucks would it cost to be part of your Family?”

Patton’s smile fell.

“Wh-what…?”

“Logan-” Virgil stepped forward. Even Roman froze.

“I apologise if it is not something that can be purchased, perhaps I could purchase physical contact instead. I believe I have 142 Patton Bucks if these don’t cover-”

“No, no, Logan, that’s not…” Patton choked. “You _are_ Family, Lo? W-why wouldn’t you be?”

“Because I am Logic.” Logan blinked. “You do not listen to me, nor do you want me around. Deceit even mentioned that you specifically asked that my presence not be required in the courtroom. You rarely appreciate what I offer in conversation, nor do you appreciate when I make serious suggestions. It didn’t occur to me that I would have a place in your Family without purchasing it or changing my ways.”

“Shut up.” Virgil spat. “Shut the hell up, Logan, you are as much a part of this family as any of us.”

“I-I didn’t know, Logan…” Patton whispered. “I didn’t know you felt like that, that we were so mean… I-I’m so sorry, Logan… I didn’t mean to be!”

“Patton-”

“No…” Patton took a deep breath. He reached up, brushing his hand through Logan’s hair and giving a small, broken laugh. “You’ve always been FamILY, Lo.”

Logan broke.

The logical side’s knees buckled, Patton only just catching him in a hug as Roman and Virgil stood warily either side. Logan made a choked sound against Patton’s shoulder as the moral side rubbed his back. The touch itself was enough for the serious side to melt into Patton’s arms, pulling them both to the ground.

“Logan… when was the last time you had a hug?”

“I do not recall.”

“Oh…” Patton whispered, tears burning in his eyes as Roman and Virgil knelt down with them. Roman placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder, while Virgil played with Logan’s hair.

“How much do hugs cost?” Logan asked shyly.

“A question.”

“That… is not a currency.”

“Because hugs don’t cost anything.” Patton told him. “You just gotta ask for a hug. I’ll never say no to hugs.”

“Same goes for us, L.” Virgil forced a smile. “We’re not gonna make fun of you or take bucks from you if you want contact.”

“Hey, why don’t we have a movie night?” Roman suggested. “We’ll have a big family cuddle, and watch Big Hero Six.”

“Yes!” Patton gasped. “That sounds awesome, right, Logan?”

“It does sound satisfactory.” Logan whispered, pulling away reluctantly and holding out his Bucks. “Will this cover it?”

“Nope! This one’s on me.” Roman beamed, standing dramatically. “I hereby announce a FamILY Slumber Party!”

“Oh, yay!” Patton clapped his hands. Roman clicked his fingers, conjuring everyone into their pyjamas. Logan nearly gasped at the softness of the fabric. “I’ll make popcorn!”

“I’ll put the movie on!” Roman cried. Virgil chuckled, watching the two rush off before shuffling closer to Logan, holding out the 10 Patton Bucks he took earlier. “If you ever lie to me again, you’ll have more to worry about than facing Patton.”

“Alright.” Logan smiled slightly, taking the Bucks. “Thank you, Virgil.”

“Whatever, L.”


End file.
